Of Amethyst and Ruby
by Random Reader - Yume
Summary: In Murasakibara's opinion, words that the rest thought were not fitting at all were exactly the perfect ones for the short boy. And no, it's not always about Kuroko Tetsuya… wait. It's Akashi Seijuro? Short MuraAka Drabbles. Ratings have changed.
1. Sweet

Author's Rant: I don't have the right inspiration to continue **A Few Close Calls **so I ended up browsing for one. And it shocked me. There is no single MuraAka fic on the site! It's always someone x Kuroko, except for a _very_ few fics. But that's it!

Okay, people might think I don't like Kuroko, but I do. In fact he's one of the best uke materials I've ever encountered in my life. I'm seriously an AkaKuro fan BUT there is a serious lack of MuraAka fic and love in this site.

Btw, this was also written for one of my story follower, _14__th__ Musician_. It was requested per say.

Full Summary: In Murasakibara's opinion, words that the rest thought were not fitting at all were exactly the perfect ones for the short boy. And no, it's not always about Kuroko Tetsuya… wait. It's Akashi Seijuro?

General Idea: Short sweet drabbles about attention, attraction and love between Murasakibara and Akashi. Do I need to say more? MuraAka fic.

Warnings: BWS, FWA and possible OOC moments. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Well, KnB has its own owners, and I'm not one of them.

* * *

**Sweet**

The sounds of bells, the squeaks of small wheels attached to metallic baskets filled with different items and the sales speech of the clerks. The cool breeze seeping from the air-con, the bustle of the people inside and the excessive lights used around the place. The different scent sifting through his nose, the panels and the shelves filled with multi-coloured packages.

"**What are you buying Aka-chin?"** A very tall boy in school uniform asked, he was strolling a cart. Murasakibara was asked by his red-haired captain to be accompanied at the supermarket. His height caught the eyes of many, but his attention was firmly on the smaller person beside him.

"**Potatoes, carrots, curry roux… Or should I just get the powder one? Saves me the trouble."** The team was planning on a camp, and of course, someone _other_ than Momoi has to cook. He would not resort to manual labour if Akashi had a different choice aside from getting food poisoning.

Akashi paced his walking, just enough for Murasakibara to closely trail behind him and not to look like he was dawdling. He himself was getting a fair share of attention due to his companion, more because what he lacked in height is clearly extreme on the other.

The purple-haired individual simply nodded and followed where the redhead goes. He watches how those mismatched orbs scan through the various products, and how it'll light up once it found what it is looking for. Noticing how those arms reach for it, those lithe fingers taking the item and placed on the cart and how a frown was formed in that face as it gaze right back at him. Oh, Akashi noticed him watching.

"**What?"** His captain inquired, tone clearly irritated. **"What what?"** He asked back. Should he feign ignorance? **"If there's anything you want, say it now rather than staring at me the whole time."** A sudden urge, an impulse of sorts, shook the giant's mind and body. Didn't think his voice could go weak.

"**Aka-chin."**

"**I'm listening." **No, not like that. There was nothing supposed to follow that. It should've been either 'sure' or 'no.' Murasakibara wanted to tell him that he wasn't simply calling him, he was referring to the redhead himself; he _wanted_ Akashi. But no, not even someone like him could say that out loud. **"Snacks." **What came next from Akashi was a defeated sigh. **"Okay, I don't mind spending for that."** He gave his rare warm smile that the purple-haired boy would prefer over snacks any other day.

As they were paying over the counter, their cart almost completely filled, more of Murasakibara's sweets than Akashi's grocery needs, the captain dropped a certain question.

"**Ne, Atsushi…"** The purple-haired giant stared at his captain. **"In a case where you could not eat snacks at all, what else would you eat?"** Akashi then handed the cashier his card and the employee was wide-eye shocked with what she got. She obviously hurried her languid pace and then beamed her brightest, fakest if the redhead will comment, smile. **"Thank you very much sir!"** She greeted as Akashi left with a single bag, the rest was all left with his companion.

Once they were out of the supermarket, Murasakibara seemed to have found his answer and stopped in his tracks. **"Atsushi?"**

"**Aka-chin."** Again, he tried insinuating this time.

"**I'm listening." **Akashi answered rather instinctively than anything. The giant knew deep inside him that the redhead won't easily get it. **"Aka-chin."** He repeated, his mind telling him to stop before he regrets it.

"**I said I'm listen—"**

"**Aka-chin."** He cut off Akashi this time, in a firmer tone. For some reasons it finally clicked in the redhead's mind. **"Oh, me? You'll eat me?"** And a rather amused chuckle. **"You would actually dare treat me as an emergency ration?" **Murasakibara didn't know what to do since Akashi took it quite literally.

"**Forget it Atsushi, you're smarter than that."** Rather than getting livid, his captain seems to have enjoyed the idea. **"Besides eating people is cannibalism. You'll upset your stomach." **He added then another chuckle. If someone would face-palm, it is exactly at this moment.

Akashi checked his watch and acknowledged the time. **"Come on, Atsushi. Everyone's waiting." **But before he moved from his position, he took something from his pocket. It was small chocolate. He un-wrapped the treat and looked to Murasakibara. **"I'll give you sweets so don't eat me, okay?"** He stated with a sweet smile as he pushed the snack past the giant's lips, almost tip-toeing in the process. The purple-haired boy took it, licking the redhead's finger before it completely withdrew. What surprised him was Akashi staring at it before licking that same finger himself right after.

"**You see I'm not sweet."** He said with almost-mockery before going to direction of his house. Murasakibara stood there for a second just watching the retreating figure and smiled before he followed him. Murasakibara swore that his captain is just as sweet as the chocolate.

Though no one would agree with him, their devil captain Akashi Seijuro was still his _sweet_ little Aka-chin.

* * *

**Omake**

**Kise:** I heard that Murasakibaracchi treats our captain as emergency ration.

**Midorima:** And where did you hear that?

**Kise:** From a friend who accidentally heard their conversation in front of the supermarket.

**Aomine:** So… it's like when you buy a rabbit, feed it till it's plump, then you eat it?

**Kuroko:** If that's the case, isn't it the other way around? It's Murasakibara-kun who's being fed by Akashi-kun right?

**Aomine:** So you mean, Murasakibara is the emergency ration?

(Silence emerges from the group when they witness Akashi giving a snack to Murasakibara)

**Kise:** Let's stop this. It was cute when the ration is Akashicchi. If you say it that way, I feel like Murasakibaracchi is really going to be eaten by our captain.

**Midorima:** For once I'll agree with you. Let's just forget this.

* * *

End Rant: Akashi is a bit OOC… haha. I don't think Akashi is yandere when it comes to Murasakibara… I think. Next chapter: Cute. xD


	2. Cute

Author's Rant: If AkaKuro fics brings out more of Akashi's dominant and _yan _personality, I think MuraAka fics shows his bit-submissive (come on, he won't be completely submissive in his whole life, I'll bet on it) and _dere_ personality. Oh, all the Omake would contain the rest of the GoM since they'll probably be ignore at the fic. xD

Pairing is MuraAka and maybe some implications of AkaKuro, but more vague than clear.

Warnings: BWS, FWA and possible OOC moments. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Well, KnB is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yeah. –cries in the corner-

* * *

**Cute**

Murasakibara notices how his teammates cower at Akashi's glare, maybe with an exception of him and a certain light blue-haired boy.

He sees how they submit to the redhead's wishes out of fear and maybe respect, but more of fear with Kise and Aomine, reluctance on Midorima's, and respect from him and a specific pale boy.

He also perceives the their small hints of annoyance, quiet grumbles and un-conveyed retaliation when their captain does the unwanted, now even the smallest member shows with a quick flick of disapproving emotions in his deadpan eyes, but as always, the purple-haired giant was an exception.

After all, everything his Aka-chin does was all entertaining. Life was boring; basketball became boring but the first time he saw Akashi Seijuro took all his boredom away. How the small (he'll never say that out loud), cute boy easily took the captain's position, and how he got hold of everyone's attention, him included, was awe-inspiring. From that point on, he decided to heed the redhead's words. No matter where it took him.

Due to series of events and close observations, Murasakibara learned more about his captain and ending up yearning for his attention in return. That is when 'attention' turned to 'attraction.' He was crushing on the cute, little (again, won't say this one either) redhead. Those fluttery red locks, those mismatched orbs that looks like candy, lithe but fit body, sweet-looking lips… Akashi was looking like a delectable treat placed in front of him, but he could definitely not eat… yet. Of course, not quite literally.

So when his Aka-chin was intrigued by a small, weak-looking kid named Kuroko Tetsuya, he was jealously livid. When Akashi spent alone times with the said kid under the context of teaching the boy his own style in basketball, Murasakibara was jealously fuming. Then as the redhead placed the pale boy as a regular in their team, and seemingly giving favours to Kuroko, the purple-haired giant simply couldn't contain it. He was jealous. Obviously and pathetically jealous of a boy who was never aware of his envy, or maybe Kuroko was, but it never showed in his face.

But nevertheless, he and Kuroko got along, as long it stays away from the lines of basketball and away from the sight of their captain. They would talk about things, how the pale boy would comment how nice it would be to be as tall as him, and Murasakibara silently thinking how great it would be to get Akashi's attention just like the light blue-haired boy does. Again, envy.

It was one rainy day, it was a really strong storm and their classes had to be suspended by third period, that Murasakibara found himself obviously dejected. He witnessed how his Aka-chin gave up his umbrella for Kuroko and then the pale boy ran off in a hurry. Akashi never did anything that will put him in a disadvantage.

"**How about Aka-chin?"** Akashi was not startled to hear him, or maybe he was for a split-second if the tensing of the redhead's shoulders were any indication. Somehow, the purple-haired giant doesn't want to see Akashi's face for the first time, in fear of seeing his expression as the redhead stares at the space where their sixth man was moments ago, and wished that his captain kept his back at him.

"**Atsushi,"** Akashi acknowledged, not turning around like a normal person was supposed to do. **"Tetsuya forgot to bring his laundries in before he got to school and was in a real hurry so I gave my umbrella. Besides, we live in different directions."** Akashi stated with a humble smile on his face. He never did answer his question. Sometimes Murasakibara hates being tall especially when his perception becomes extremely wide and he sees the thing he didn't want. He felt his stomach churn, not of hunger but of an extremely ugly emotion, jealousy.

When Akashi turned around and noticed how tense Murasakibara is, seemingly in deep-thought, he let his thumb slip through tall boy's clenched fist and ease his palm. **"Atsushi?" **

He wouldn't have realized that he was lost in his thoughts until the redhead's voice and hands brought him back to reality. **"Is there anything wrong?" **He doesn't know if it was just him or an effect of the rain but was Akashi's voice laced with worry and sincerity?

The circular motions he felt on his palm did wonders to him. It made him feel relaxed and a bit mushy inside, and made him forget his worries that were just bothering him seconds ago. **"I…"**

The attentively look in Akashi's face hit him. His Aka-chin was finally attentive of him, only looking at him, and listening to every word he might say and no one else. **"Yes?"**

"**I don't have umbrella."** Of course that was a big lie. He had one in his locker, the spare one Akashi gave him the first time he forgot to bring one.

And what came next was unexpected. Murasakibara guessed that Akashi would either be irritated at him for being too serious on a simple matter, or vaguely mock him for being forgetful but neither of the two came. Instead, Akashi seems troubled.

"**Aka-chin?" **This time it was him who broke his captain's concentration.

"**That might be troublesome. I intended to share your umbrella." **Though most people would find that infuriating, the one who should be deciding to share was the owner but to Akashi that sort of courtesy was bull since _he _was the law. But of course, if it was Murasakibara, he didn't mind that. After all, 'everything for his Aka-chin.'

"**Shall we go to your house then?" **And that was another unsuspected suggestion coming from his captain.** "Yours is just two blocks away right? I'll stay till the storm calms down."**

"**Are we running through the rain?" **Murasakibara asked, still a bit surprised. Akashi nodded. **"Yes, and since it's your fault,"** it was not his fault, let me remind you, but since Murasakibara doesn't care, who are we to care now?** "I expect you to offer your shower and clothes for me. I don't intend to get a cold." **Oh, under-garments are of course not part of the deal; Akashi can still use the one he usually brings for practice.

Murasakibara nodded out of impulse. It was an once-in-a-lifetime chance to see a drenched Aka-chin, a highly-improbable possibility to see him in overly-sized clothes and just the fact that Akashi was going to step in his house sounded real nice.

As fast as things went, they sprinted to Murasakibara's house and Akashi intruding in his home was rather a welcoming sight. The redhead's uniform was sticking to his skin, water drops from his hair, and even if the temperature was currently low, the purple-haired giant felt a little hot after seeing such a sight.

"**Atsushi, I'll be using your bathroom."** And Akashi strode through the house, not caring about leaving water pools in the floor in his walk. Murasakibara didn't know how Akashi knew where the bathroom was, he left it to the redhead's weird intuition, and just changed his clothes and tried to dry himself with a towel. He then swept the all the pools of water in the floor. He also got a few clothes he was sure was too big for the redhead and placed the dry clothes in the bathroom's counter and took Akashi's wet ones to his laundry.

And after that he just waited in the couch of his living room, and drifted to sleep while sitting, but nevertheless, the last part was unintended.

"**Atsushi! Don't you have anything…" **Akashi paused, reluctant to say the next word but still continued. **"…smaller than this?"** His clothes was loosely hanging on his body, sleeves way too long and he had to fold the edge of the pants to avoid tripping on them. In short, he looked like a kid in adult's clothes. AND he hated being treated as a kid, because kids are irrational, illogical and too idealistic and _that_ is not like him. Akashi came stomping down the hallway from the bath to the living room when he realized that the tall boy was sleeping. He sighed.

The little commotion woke the purple-haired boy slightly, his drowsy orbs staring right at Akashi in his loose clothing, arms-crossed and almost pouting, almost because Akashi never pouts. **"Aka-chin…" **He trailed off. His half-awake state made him think that this was a dream so he openly grabbed Akashi and made him sit on his lap. Then he cuddled up on the redhead.** "Warm." **He commented, a satisfied expression on his face as he embraced the small back and let himself be willed back to sleep.

If anyone actually dared act intimate with the devil captain, Akashi would have killed them instantly at that very moment. But Akashi wasn't sure why he let himself be placed on this position but he did, and Murasakibara had just proven his vice-grip with this.

"**Are you fine not taking a bath? You might get sick."** He calmly commented, finding himself actually liking and melting, he'll never admit that, to the taller boy's arms.

"…'**m fine." **Murasakibara mumbled in his ear. At this moment, the giant is already fully aware of his surroundings, and of their positions. He liked the fact that his Aka-chin didn't seem to mind this arrangement. **"Well, okay." **Akashi himself didn't think he could dismiss it so easily. Not just the words but their situation. Akashi fidgeted in his place a little, only to have the other hug him a bit tighter.

"**Cute."** Murasakibara said under his breath. The way Akashi fitted in his arms, but not exactly fitting in his clothes yet still looked cute, and the familiar scent of his shampoo wafting from the redhead's hair. It was simply way too perfect.

"**What did you say?" **Akashi quirked a brow at his words.

"**Nothing."** He replied, wondering if his captain didn't hear him even with this propinquity.

"**If you say so." **And he was about to believe just that until he noticed Akashi's ears turning red, rivalling his hair.

Was Akashi blushing? Then it dawned to him that it was impossible for the redhead not to hear him in this proximity. Finally, a smile graced Murasakibara's face for the first time today. Did his captain just let him get away with calling him cute?

"**Can you cook something warm?"** Akashi asked, still a bit flustered. He hates being called cute, it was a compliment to a girl not to a guy, but the way he felt _sort-of_ happy when Murasakibara said it just made him let it slide. Just this one-time though (what he didn't think was he'll be letting it slide from that point on x3).

"**Tofu soup?"** Murasakibara inquired, knowing every bit of fact that _his_ Aka-chin loved it. Akashi just nodded before muttering 'a little later' and leaning in further to Murasakibara's hug, enjoying the warmth.

Though no one would agree with him, their devil captain Akashi Seijuro was still his _cute_ little Aka-chin.

* * *

**Omake**

**Aomine:** (sneezes)

**Kise:** Aominecchi, you're sick?

**Aomine:** Got soaked in the rain yesterday.

**Midorima:** You didn't have umbrella? You should have asked, I had a spare.

**Aomine: **Nah, it's not that. I was drowsing in the rooftop when it rained. Nearly drowned while sleeping.

**Kise:** (laughing hysterically)

**Aomine:** (glares at Kise) Talking about getting soaked, I heard that even Murasakibara and Akashi got soaked in the rain.

**Kise:** Eh? Then captain shouldn't have lent me his umbrella.

**Kuroko:** He also lent you one? He gave me his as well.

**Aomine:** Eh, you too?

**Kise: **Even Aominecchi?

**Midorima:** Now that's surprising. Akashi told me once that he had spares for each of us.

**Kuroko: **He might have used all his spares then.

**Midorima:** But I haven't gotten my portion so he should at least have one more.

**Kise:** Maybe he lent it to someone we don't know.

**Midorima:** Akashi lending things to other people than us?

**Aomine:** Impossible.

**Kuroko:** Then why did they have to run in the rain?

**Everyone:** (silence)

**Kise:** Guys, I have this really bad feeling that we should not really question Akashicchi's decision there.

**Aomine:** Seconded.

* * *

End Rant: Akashi is still OOC… Anyway, any words you would want me to use for the next chapter?

Though I suggest you think hard about the words, I already have a few pre-made chapters here and they're all naughty. If your choice matches one of my stocks here, the naughty stuffs get posted! xD


	3. Warm

Author's Rant: Thank the heavens this pairing is a bit well-received (I mean our _yurukawa_ duo really needs some love). Sorry for the late update, I haven't been online for so long now. University's killing me, and I had to rewrite my thesis because one of the books that I referred to had published its updated version and guess what? They just corrected the part which I used, therefore making my thesis false and null. I was not supposed to update anything but…

**It's MuraAka Day! I love this pairing so much~! **This a bit late, but oh well, it's still Sept. 4! BARELY made it though.

Btw, thank you for your answers. "Warm" was mentioned a few times, I might as well dedicate this chapter for that. And well, I'll post the "triggered" naughty chapters after posting the chapter that will affirm that they'll get together (isn't this a spoiler? oh well).

Warnings: BWS, FWA and possible OOC moments. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Well, KnB is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Get it? Now deal with it.

* * *

**Warm**

Murasakibara walked languidly along the corridors. He knew that he was late for practice but he just didn't have the energy to hurry. Now he vaguely wonders why the infirmary was so far away from the sports gym, when supposedly, the patients of the clinic are mostly athletes. His eyes are a bit watery and he had been sniffing all day… because obviously he got a cold and sporting a mid-grade fever.

Getting soaked from the rain would have been the cause of all this… no it _is _the reason for his sickness. Most of the time, he'll be more careful but yesterday's events was too surreal, but too precious to mind anything else. In the end, he reaped what he sowed.

"**Sorry, I'm late." **He announced to his team that were already in the middle of a practice game between the first-string and second-string. Each of the Generation of Miracles glanced at him and it didn't need a genius to tell that Murasakibara was indeed sick.

"**Murasakibaracchi! Are you alright?"** Kise worriedly asked as he left his position, spotting the red tint in the giant's face but not noticing the glare coming from his captain for stepping out of the court mid-game. When the remaining of the Generation of Miracles followed suit to the blonde's actions, Akashi had no other choice but to pause the game. The second-strings were relieved by this fact though.

"**Everyone, who said that you can leave the game **_**just like that**_**?" **Akashi reprimanded his team as he joins the gathering. He looked every bit displeased. **"And Atsushi, you're late. What time do you think it is?"**

"**Oi, oi. Can't you cut him some slack? He looks like hell right now."** For some weird turn of events, Aomine seems to be defending Murasakibara.

The redhead simply raised his brow at their ace's statement. **"I'm not blind, Daiki. I could see that he's sick and I can even tell you how worse he'll perform if he plays right now."**

"**Akashi-kun, I think that's going too far." **Kuroko gave his opinion, and as if these words were law, everyone somehow took his side of argument. This irked the hell out of Akashi, and he was this close to blowing up.

But Murasakibara knew just that and didn't want to put the blame on anyone, especially not to his captain. **"It's alright Kuro-chin." **And with those words, no one else can argue. All sentiments disintegrated in the air. **"Sorry Aka-chin, it's my fault."** He apologized with a bow.

"**Of course it is. I have warned you all to take good care of yourselves." **Those were Akashi's words before he resumed the game, asking Murasakibara to stay in the sides.

It was only the giant who never defied Akashi, but the redhead just had to act like a jerk, to someone else's point of view anyway. It was fair to say that almost everyone thinks that Akashi Seijuro is such a cold-hearted bastard with what happened, and only Murasakibara would think otherwise.

After all, not once did they have a blushing Akashi on their lap, nor did they get to snuggle up on him. It was because they never got to touch and feel for themselves just how warm the redhead could be that they say such nonsense.

It was futile to just argue but no, even if he could prove his captain's warmth by letting the others experience what he had, he just couldn't stomach the thought of Akashi being touchy-feely with any other person. He might crush the person immediately if anything remotely like that should occur… well at least when his energy comes back.

It was a little after practice and most of the people were heading home. His teammates bade Murasakibara a few get well soon before leaving, as the giant waited inside the locker rooms for Akashi.

He simply sat there waiting, even if he was shivering from the cold. Somehow, it didn't matter whether he put too much clothes on, his body temperature still wouldn't regulate. It was when he was warming his hands by rubbing them together when his captain stood in front of him, fresh from the bath.

"**You look cold."** The redhead inquired, eyeing the way he rubbed his hands together. **"No, it's alright Aka-chin."** He gave him a reassuring smile but then he felt a pair of arms worm itself to his neck. Akashi pulled him close and a familiar scent wafted through his nose.

"**Aka-chin?"** There was nothing in his voice but full surprise. For Murasakibara, this is not what he was expecting to happen out of all things that could. He was rewarded with silence but he didn't mind it. Instead, he inclined further to the warmth. **"You're warm, Aka-chin."**

"**On the other hand, you're burning Atsushi." **To the giant, Akashi sounded irritated but nevertheless, he stayed just like that. He idly wondered if that was Akashi's form of apology. Not that Murasakibara wanted Akashi to apologize or anything. He's happy enough that he knows that the cold-hearted captain of the Generation of Miracles is an awkwardly warm and cute person.

Though no one would agree with him, their devil captain Akashi Seijuro was still his _warm_ little Aka-chin.

* * *

End Rant: Sorry if this chapter is not to your liking, I mean, I really haven't pondered long about "warm" at all. And remember still, you could still suggest words to use by the next chapter. You might say this is short… but it is indeed just a drabble. Sorry that there's no Omake this time. I'm really in a hurry here; I need to get back on that thesis. I'll post the Omake next time!


	4. Clumsy

Author's Rant: Well, I needed to post this one! I'm still in a hurry; I don't have to check for grammar and spelling errors. Maybe I would, later, but anyway, enjoy!

Warnings: BWS, FWA and possible OOC moments. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Well, KnB is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Get it? Now deal with it.

* * *

**Clumsy**

"**Um, Aka-chin?"** Murasakibara stared hard at what his captain is currently trying to do.

"**What is it?"** Akashi gazed back to him as he was addressed.

He wasn't sure if he should point it out. **"What are you trying to do?"** The giant asked anyway. He was given that incredulous look. **"You said to melt the chocolate." **The redhead replied almost sarcastically.

Indeed, that was what Murasakibara requested to his captain. It's just that Akashi took and placed the chocolate bars straight into the pan.** "Um, Aka-chin… You should cut it to smaller pieces." **He paused, trying to search for any indication of an outrage. **"And you can't heat chocolate directly too."** He added, assuming it was safe since there was no angry sort of emotion that flickered in Akashi's face.

What are they doing in the first place? Here's the detail.

The Generation of Miracles had been served by their manager that very tiring day with a non-edible food. Aomine was the first to react, Midorima seconded the food-bashing and Kise pretty much concluded everything. And so with Momoi enraged, she dared them to cook for themselves. And that is what they'll do.

Kise, though a model, is a decent-enough cook. He was the one who'll cook most of it.

Both the light (Aomine) and the shadow (Kuroko) are only good at instant foods, so basically no real-cooking skill whatsoever. In the end, they were simply there to assist Kise.

Midorima knows the logic of cooking but had never tried. Reluctant, but still participated by helping Kise out when Aomine and Kuroko wanders off.

Murasakibara is rather good at creating pastries and desserts, and knows common household cooking. So, he was assigned to the side dishes and desserts.

And Akashi… well, no one dared question Akashi's abilities in cooking, so they just let him assist Murasakibara in the end. Anyway, back to story!

"**I **_**can**_** cook Japanese cuisine."** Akashi somehow said under his breath, emphasizing on the word 'can.' Murasakibara didn't know whether to laugh or to look surprised. But before he could do any of the two, the redhead spoke once again. **"I'm just not familiar with sweets and all."**

That part isn't so surprising, and Murasakibara understood it completely. Not a single soul out there would know that Akashi Seijuro_ only_ knows how to cook Japanese cuisine. Only the two of them knows that Akashi is rather, ah… un-trained, with other aspects of cooking. The purple-haired boy nodded and Akashi returned to his work. A smile made its way to his face. **"I know."**

"**Is that so?"** Akashi stated rather than asked, and tried to follow as the giant dictated earlier. He took a knife and started cutting the bar into small pieces. **"Is this enough?"**

Soon enough, the cooking and baking went on uneventful until…

"**There are thirteen strawberries."** Akashi said out loud, as he thoughtfully stared at the fruit.

"**We only need twelve."** Murasakbara added his two cents.

"**Indeed."** The redhead agreed, recounting the strawberries and still ending at thirteen. **"Besides, Shintaro would complain on how unlucky thirteen is."**

When Murasakibara heard this, his eyes lit up several shades brighter. After all, he did his best on not trying to eat what he they had finished. A single strawberry wouldn't hurt…

His thought-process just froze there when Akashi took that one and ate it himself. **"That solves the problem."** And Murasakibara knew that Akashi was playing a prank on him when he saw that mischievous yet alluring smile. And for some reason, he just couldn't help himself any longer.

He grabbed Akashi's neck and pulled into a deep kiss. Murasakibara tasted the bits remains of the strawberry but he was rather keener in tasting _his _Aka-chin more than anything. What seemed like years was actually just a few seconds.

After Akashi got back his senses, he spoke. **"Atsushi."**

"**Hmm?"** Murasakibara nervously reacted. Now that he had done it, he wondered where all of that confidence went.

"**What did you just do?"** The tone the redhead used was the same as the tone he uses in his team when they do something that displeases him.

"**Tasted."** He resorted to a half-lie.

Akashi shrugged. **"No, I'm pretty sure that was a kiss."**

"**I tasted it."** He defended with more strength.

"**And with tongue."**

It was almost pathetic to reason out further when you know you'll just lose in the end. **"I really just wanted a taste."**

"**You kissed me."** Akashi said with finality. And truly, he couldn't deny it. And if the redhead got angry at him, he couldn't do anything about it.

Murasakibara didn't answer back anymore and it was Akashi's voice that broke the ice and brought back the tension. **"Didn't you, Atsushi?"**

He was confused. If _his_ Aka-chin is angry, then he should properly apologize. But the thing is… he didn't want to apologize for kissing Akashi. **"Is it bad?"** He wore the most regretful face he could muster, but that's because that is what he really feels.

"**Of course,"** his captain affirmed irritated, but then sighed. **"You can't just kiss anyone if you don't love them."**

And somehow, the fact that Akashi didn't walk out on him and those few words gained him back the confidence. **"Then it's okay if I do?"**

It was Akashi's turned to look confused. **"What do you—" **He was cut short when Murasakibara spoke.

"**I love Aka-chin."**

Akashi was used to hear Murasakibara say those light words. But now he was seeing those words in another light. These words were fully-laced with heavy, probably deep, feelings. Actually, it might have been that way since before.

"**Aka-chin?"** The silence was eating up on the purple-haired giant, and the lack of reaction was somehow killing him.

Almost startled when he was brought back from his thoughts, Akashi remembered that he hadn't said anything after. **"I… see."** Well, he was out of words anyway.

Murasakibara didn't know whether to question Akashi's answer or to be relieved that he wasn't forcefully rejected.

"**Do you mind?"** He held Akashi's chin, gently made him look his way and about to lean in for another kiss. A hue of pink made its way to Akashi's cheek, betraying the serious expression plastered on his face. **"No. It's… alright."**

Did this mean…

"**Are we dating now?"** Murasakibara asked just in case but he was easily shot down. **"No."**

But… wasn't Akashi giving him permission to kiss him? The only words that have made its way out of his throat was **"…why?"**

"**You haven't asked me out yet."** Oh, so that was the problem. **"Ah. Then please go out with me, Aka-chin."** He exclaimed before placing a chaste kiss on those luscious lips and letting go.

Akashi stood there motionless for a few seconds before speaking once again. **"Can you bend down a little Atsushi?"**

Murasakibara happily complied with the request and was rewarded with a sloppy attempt for a deep kiss. **"Sure."**

The purple-haired boy was a bit speechless with the turn of events (and how fast it went by) but easily regained back his senses. Soon, he was grinning wide.** "Aka-chin?"**

"**Yes?"** The redhead was basically back again in his usual demeanour.

"**You're clumsy at kissing."** Murasakibara commented with a small giggle, not in anyway trying to anger Akashi. Who would have thought the always-systematical Akashi could be quite clumsy at certain times?

But apparently, the smaller boy got the gist of the joke. **"Would have you preferred that I'm an expert and had practice with someone else?"**

Now that he thought about it, if Akashi was good at kissing, he would have hated it if _his_ Aka-chin kissed someone else. **"No."**

Akashi smirked at his answer. **"Then deal with it."**

But now that it was mentioned, there was something he realized. **"…so I got your first kiss?"**

His captain didn't answer so repeated the question. Only after pestering him for a few more times that Akashi finally broke his silence. **"Stop Atsushi."** He didn't affirm his suspicions, but the fluster in his face was more of an answer that no words could manage.

"**You're embarrassed."** Murasakibara commented, knowing ful well that he could get away with it just like when he called him cute.

"**Atsushi?"** When the taller boy looked the smaller boy's way, he found his necktie being yanked downwards and being involved in another dominating kiss.

"**Now shut it."** Akashi stated and he could only answer one thing. **"Okay."**

Though no one would agree with him, their devil captain Akashi Seijuro was still his _clumsy_ little Aka-chin.

* * *

End Rant: I find Akashi asdfghjkl; so adorable! xD …wait. Did I just trigger my own keywords? I'm posting "Adorable" one of these days. I imagined that this two would rather have a free-flowing relationship rather than eventful ones (I can't imagine them having too much shoujo-manga type of drama in their romance and relationship).

No Omake again.


	5. Adorable

Author's Rant: I created a tumblr account, and decided that rather risking my ffn account being suspended because I posted MA Rated fics here, I decided that I'll just post it there. As for fluffy things, and maybe a few M Rated, it will all still be posted here. Hope you like this chappie~!

Warnings: BWS, FWA and possible OOC moments. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Well, KnB is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Get it? Now deal with it.

* * *

**Adorable**

There was a saying that kisses taste like marshmallows. On the other hand, Murasakibara says that kisses taste like strawberries, or coffee, or authentic Japanese gourmet. Well, at least, kisses with his Aka-chin anyway. On another account, he is proud to say that he has now true and exclusive rights to call their captain 'his and only his' not only in his mind but also for the world to hear. Or so he thought.

It was break time during a normal school day when he came looking for his Aka-chin. No, they didn't say anything about spending their breaks together, but Murasakibara wanted to. But unfortunately, when he came to get the redhead in his classroom, the said boy was nowhere in sight.

"**Um, where's Aka-chin?"** He asked the girl closest to the door.

"**Aka-chin?"** She on the other hand, doesn't know anyone of that name.

"**Captain of the basketball team…"** Murasakibara tried to clarify

"**Oh, Akashi-kun."** She shivered when she tried to imagine herself calling Akashi Seijuro, 'Aka-chin.' She knew that she won't live long if she did. **"I don't know. He left in a hurry when the bell rang."**

"**I see. Thank you anyway…"**

Rather than giving up, he decided to look for his anyway, eating a few breads on the way. It wasn't hard to spot someone with his height, especially if that someone is Akashi. After all, the shorter boy has quite an eye-catching hair colour and well, as the center of Murasakibara's attention, it was rather hard to pull away his eyes once it lands on any part of the redhead's body.

So as he looked, and finally got a glimpse of him in the courtyard, the purple-haired giant was about to approach Akashi when he somehow noticed that his captain was talking to someone.

He squinted hard to finally find Kuroko beside his beloved. And of course, his blood started heating up.

The two were seemingly too involved in the conversation when the light blue-haired boy leaned too close towards his Aka-chin's ear and whispered something. If that wasn't infuriating enough, the fact that his Aka-chin blushed so hard finally did it. Even if his Aka-chin was so adorable when he blushes, it doesn't make him happy when it's not for him. And so, he walked away in his fury.

Later, after practice, Akashi approached the tallest regular. **"Atsushi, may I speak with you?"** Those words had its usual authority, but only Murasakibara could tell that there was a bit of pleading in there. The giant admits, he has been avoiding speaking to Akashi since that break. Though he usually clings to him, he didn't do it this practice and everyone noticed that there was something wrong with him.

He simply nodded and the stare that Akashi gave the other members was his silent order that everyone should get out. And so they did.

"**What's the problem, Atsushi?"** The redhead inquired, trying to look into those amethyst orbs. And since he did, Murasakibara couldn't possibly look away. Actually, simply staring at his Aka-chin seems to dissipate most of his anger.

"**Ne, Aka-chin…" **He called out, his eyes begging for the truth.

"**What is it Atsushi?" **Akashi was not that dense either. He knew that the purple-haired boy had a problem, and it was with him, or else Murasakibara would have been clinging like always to him, sharing his snacks and stealing kisses when no one's looking.

"**What were you talking about with Kuro-chin?"** He dared ask. At that moment he noticed just a small surprise in Akashi's expression.

Akashi diverted his eyes away from him, and that simple action hurt him. His Aka-chin was not willing to tell him. **"Aka-chin…"** He called out again, not only his eyes but also his voice reverberating pleas.

"**It's nothing to mind about Atsushi."** The redhead used a concluding edge in his voice that would usually make anyone stop pursuing the subject almost immediately. But for some reasons, Murasakibara won't allow it. **"No."**

Uncharacteristically, Akashi sighed. **"Atsushi…"** But still the taller boy won't listen to him. **"No."**

He hated doing this, but Murasakibara wouldn't give him a choice this time. **"It was nothing of your concern so stop being childish."**

There was a deafening silence between them and it worried Akashi that the purple-haired boy didn't react at all. **"Atsushi—,"** he was cut short when he laid his eyes on the taller boy only to see him crying. **"W-wait Atsushi.. wha— No, I mean..."**

Still, the tears continued flowing and it bothered him more than what he actually thought it could. **"…I'm sorry Atsushi, please stop crying."** He didn't realize that for the first time in his life that he apologized whole-heartedly because inside his head, he was nearly panicking.

"**I'll tell you so please…"** He cupped the boy's cheeks in his hands and used his thumbs to drive away the tears. This is one of the times that he wants to just screw their height difference.

Murasakibara finally muttered something after that. **"I hate Kuro-chin."**

"**Atsushi…"** Akashi trailed off, not knowing what to say to _that_. **"He's taking Aka-chin away…" **Murasakibara added.

"**Of course not."** The redhead retorted.

"**He does."** He argued back. It doesn't help that his insecurity about Akashi has always been Kuroko Tetsuya.

"**He's not, Atsushi."** They were arguing like children.

"**But you..."** Another set of tears threatened to fall from purple orbs before Akashi signed and gave in.

"**Fine, I'll tell you so listen carefully, I'll only say it once."**

Silence consumed the two of them as Akashi slightly hesitated. **"I asked him how does... two guys do it." **And Akashi retreated his hands away to hide himself in them.

There was nothing but obvious shock in Murasakibara's face by now. **"…it?"**

"**You know what I mean!"** Akashi said as he hid his face in the comforts of his hands.

"**Why?"** The purple-haired boy inquired, finding his Aka-chin getting much more adorable and cute by each second.

"**Because obviously, he and Daiki are dating,"** was the blushing boy's only answer.

"**Oh." **That's rather… informative. It gave him a huge wave of relief for some reason and somehow, felt guilt for doubting his Aka-chin even for just a few hours.

"**But apparently, they haven't gone to that part yet... and stupid Tetsuya had to…" **Akashi was sure that his face rivals the colour of his hair by now.

"**I understand Aka-chin."** So Murasakibara finally smiled.

"**What 'understand?' There's nothing to—"** The redhead asked, leaving the comforts of his hands to look pointedly at the giant.

Only to have them softened up with the purple-haired boy's next words. **"Want to come to place today?"**

Though no one would agree with him, their devil captain Akashi Seijuro was still his _adorable_ little Aka-chin.

* * *

End Rant: Hahaha. Well, Akashi's too OOC (I think) in this chapter… or in every chapter really.

No Omake again.


	6. Sexy

Author's Rant: Well, I don't exactly know what to say. Anyway, please do enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: BWS, FWA and possible OOC moments. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Well, KnB is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Get it? Now deal with it.

* * *

**Sexy**

"**Come in, Aka-chin."**

Though it was him who invited his captain at his home, he wasn't really sure what he should do. After all, inviting his Aka-chin was a spur-of-the-moment thing and he really doesn't have any plan for it.

As Akashi entered the house, strode over to the sofa and just sat there, silence immediately grew between them.

"**Do you want some tea?"** Murasakibara asked, having nothing else to say. His effort was easily shot down with the redhead's answer. **"Not really." **Akashi replied as he loosened his tie till it was undone and placed it in his bag.

The silence once again had settled, and it was becoming deafening. The only sound in the background was the clock ticking and faint breathing. For one, the purple-haired boy was nervous, and for another… **"Aka-chin,"** he trailed off.

"**Yes?"** Akashi immediately answered, their gaze connected. But as mismatched orbs stare at him, he found all of his confidence going away. He tore his look away, and another consuming silence enveloped them. Well, until…

"**Let's go to your room Atsushi."** Akashi suggested and walked towards the said place without waiting for the other's answer. Murasakibara blindly followed behind him and does as told. When they got to his room, which he thankfully cleaned this morning, Akashi sat on his bed and patted the space beside him. The purple-haired boy didn't have to be told to know that he is asked –_ordered_- to sit there. And so he does.

With smaller proximity, his nervousness increased ten-fold, but the deafening silence urges him to speak once again. **"Um, Aka-chin…"**

"**Atsushi, if you don't say it this time, I'll get angry."** Akashi threatened with a blank look at his face.

He somehow fidgeted in his place before he dropped the question. **"Well… why didn't you ask me about it?"**

"**What is?"** Akashi inquired back, his tone almost flat. Murasakibara wonders if Akashi really doesn't know what he's trying to ask since the smaller boy usually seems to know the answer to the question not even said yet.

"**You know, the one you asked with Kuro-chin…" **If his Aka-chin just consulted to him and not to Kuroko, then they wouldn't have that misunderstanding at the first place. That thought still bothered him.

"**That's… because I needed third person's opinion on the positions." **Akashi reasoned out, and as if finally looking properly at the redhead, Murasakibara realized that it was not only him who was nervous.

"**Ah…" **Akashi sighed as he looked straight into amethyst orbs that were staring back with equal fervour. **"Why would I… with someone like you?"**

Before Murasakibara had any time to question those words, Akashi pulled him down towards him. The purple-haired giant found himself hovering over his captain, their faces too close for comfort, their breaths mingled and their positions suggestive... in his bed.

"**Why do I not mind this… why want it when it's with you?" **The redhead asked to himself because for a fact, he hates it when people look down at him (both literally and figuratively) and when he lose his control over things.

But deep inside, he knew the answer. As he has the ultimate control over most people, somewhere within his subconscious, there was that need for someone who'll make him lose his reasons, his composure. That someone who'll be obliging to his wishes and yet, retaliating to his dominance. Someone who spoils him and at the same time, he couldn't help spoiling back.

Besides, he knew that even if submitted to Murasakibara, the taller boy would relinquish all that control back to him in the instance he asks for it. And that's the only thing that he needed, and that reassures him.

"**Aka-chin?"** That deep voice called Akashi out of his thoughts, and as painful smile graced his face for a split-second, he pulled Murasakibara even closer for a kiss. He was filled with a complex mixture of joy, sorrow and longing as he kissed him. It was a very foreign emotion.

Though taken by surprise, Murasakibara took the initiative to try and deepen the kiss. Akashi didn't resist, and openly invited the purple-haired boy by parting his lips. Their tongues slid together and the kiss was sloppy and wet. They roamed each other's mouth, trying to lick and taste as much as they can in one breathing.

When they parted, they both huffed for air. The taller of the two noticed how Akashi was blushing so hard, and breathing heavily, and on another account, there is that considerably visible bulges in both of their pants, possibly due to raging hormones of pubescent boys. Murasakibara just took this time to just appreciate the dishevelled, erotic state his Aka-chin is in. He leaned again and gave a light kiss at his captain's cheek.

"**Can I, Aka-chin?" **He inquired in a voice a single octave lower.

The redhead pulled his necktie a bit harshly and seductively whispered in his ear. **"Of course, Atsushi. You don't plan on leaving me like this, are you?"**

Murasakibara let a single smile pass by his face before replying. **"No, of course not."**

He claimed the smaller boy's lips once again as his hands wandered over in attempt to remove Akashi's clothes. The redhead tried to make it much easier by unbuttoning his clothes himself without trying to break the kiss. Or maybe because he just knew that when Murasakibara got impatient, he would find the buttons of his shirt flying all over.

Akashi hissed as cold air touched his skin, breaking their kiss apart. That didn't seem to faze the taller boy and Murasakibara continued to trail butterfly kisses from the redhead's jaw, to his neck and to lovingly perked nipples. The contact seems to make Akashi jerk a bit.

Out of the blue, the giant threw his question. **"Aka-chin, are you alright being the bottom?"**

Akashi tried to glare but with his consciousness half-lidded with pleasure, it hardly looked scary or defiant. Instead, it looked like impatience of sorts. **"Are you sure you should be asking that now?"**

"**No, I'm sorry."** Murasakibara briefly apologize before starting to undo his captain's pants and pulling it off. As his erection was slightly released from its confines, a sigh came past kiss-swollen lips.

"**Atsushi,"** Akashi breathed out and he wondered whether the redhead changed his mind now that there's only a single fabric left for Akashi to be completely exposed to him. **"I don't want to be the only one getting bare."**

He was left dumbfounded for a minute before he realizes that Akashi just asked him to strip. In the time his mind was blank, the redhead was able to undo his necktie and the first three buttons of his shirt. It makes Murasakibara wonder just how long would it need for Akashi to have completely undress him.

Akashi kissed the purple-haired boy's neck just when the latter suddenly asked. **"Aka-chin, where did you put my necktie?"** It would be a bother to search for it later.

Since the question was totally unexpected on the redhead's side, Akashi couldn't help but chuckle, his laugh sending vibrations to Murasakibara's throat. **"I wonder." **He muttered in between the light kisses he gave his partner.

The purple-haired giant pouted at the teasing, and decided that a small payback won't hurt. He suddenly bit on Akashi's left earlobe, not expecting to be rewarded with a moan. Akashi immediately retreated as much as he can with their position, as his face, cheeks and ears rivalling his hair in their redness. A smirk then graced Murasakibara's lips.

"**W-what?"** Akashi reacted flustered at the hungry look the taller boy gave him. The purple-haired boy just shook his head. **"I was just thinking how sexy Aka-chin is."**

* * *

Though no one would agree with him, their devil captain Akashi Seijuro was still his _sexy_ little Aka-chin.

* * *

End Rant: HAHAHAHA! I love being the villain and give my readers the worst type of cliffhanger (like I usually do with my multi-chapters fics). I'm not planning on posting the whole scene here, but I might post it on my tumblr. When I felt like it. xDDDD I still love you guys, don't worry.

I wanted to put an Omake here, but I wasn't sure what to write but then someone suggested that I write the supposed conversation that Akashi and Kuroko had from the previous chapter. Well, here it goes.

* * *

**Kuroko:** What is it Akashi-kun?

**Akashi:** (fidgety at his seat) How did you do it with Daiki?

**Kuroko:** Aomine-kun? What are you talking about?

**Akashi:** You know what I mean.

**Kuroko:** …I'm not sure, perhaps if you say something more…

**Akashi:** Is it decided that the taller one gets to top?

**Kuroko:** Top? Wha- Oh. Are you finally dating Murasakibara-kun?

**Akashi:** What do you mean by 'finally,' Tetsuya?

**Kuroko:** Nothing. Anyway, perhaps what you meant by 'top' is… sex?

**Akashi:** Do you have to say such vulgar things out loud?

**Kuroko:** No, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but…

**Akashi:** But what?

**Kuroko:** We haven't really done it yet.

**Akashi:** …yet?

**Kuroko:** Aomine-kun really wants to do it but when he's about to put it in, I really get scared and asks him to stop.

**Akashi:** T-tetsuya! Can you stop talking like that? You're ruining your image.

**Kuroko:** But it's true. Aomine-kun's too big, I think I'll get torn apart. We have only gone as far as fingering—

**Akashi:** Enough Tetsuya. You're making fun of me are you?

**Kuroko:** Just a bit.

**Akashi:** (stares for minute before sighing) …So Daiki tops. Well, personality-wise I bet he wouldn't bottom at all.

**Kuroko:** Yeah. Well, you were asking before if the taller one tops right?

**Akashi:** (reluctantly nods)

**Kuroko:** In your case, you really wouldn't like to bottom, would you?

**Akashi:** But won't Atsushi like to top?

**Kuroko:** Now that's rare for you to take other's opinions.

**Akashi:**Are you making fun of me again, Tetsuya?

**Kuroko:** No, um, Yes. I'm sorry. (bows) What do you think about you topping then?

**Akashi:** Wouldn't that look awkward?

**Kuroko:** Well, at one look, it's hard to see any of you bottoming. Murasakibara-kun's really tall, and Akashi-kun seems to be more dominant though…

**Akashi:** Though?

**Kuroko:** Though if Akashi-kun will reconsider and submit to bottoming, wouldn't that solve the problem? Being the bottom doesn't really mean losing all the control.

* * *

Well, that's it. Is this still considered a T Rated fic? Or should I move it up? ...actually, I'll move it up anyway.


End file.
